The present invention relates to a system consisting of a roof liner and a cassette as well as a method for manufacturing the roof liner and a method for attaching a roof liner to a cassette, particularly a sliding roof cassette.
Different roof liner variants are manufactured as interior trim components of vehicle roofs for each vehicle. In addition to the so-called full or standard roof liners which completely cover the entire inner side of the roof behind it, there are also variants which have one or more roof openings. These available variants, for example with a sliding roof or a panoramic roof, need to form an aesthetic closure in the connecting area with the cassette normally behind it, e.g. a sliding roof cassette, and be firmly attached to this unit. The skilled person thereby strives to design this connection to be as simple and durable as possible.
It was therefore the objective of the present invention to provide a system consisting of a roof liner having a roof opening and a cassette, said system being simple to manufacture and install.
This objective is accomplished by a system consisting of a roof liner having an edging in the region of a roof opening which is peripherally provided with a molding recessed from the passenger compartment and a subsequent foldback thereon, for example a flange, and a cassette having a support, at least in sections, particularly a support lug on which the foldback of the roof liner rests, wherein the support forms a slot with the cassette which at least partially accommodates the foldback of the roof liner.
The statements made here on this object of the present invention apply equally to the other objects of the present invention and vice versa.